The Heat of the Moment
by RinRin-Kun
Summary: Keito and Wako are acting suspicious, Sugata can sense something is happening, but the victim - Takuto has no idea what's going on. Sugata is plagued with a secret he can barely keep, but knows he must.


Sugata x Takuto. The storyline isn't entirely decided yet, but I felt like sharing chapter 1. :D This will hopefully become something more. Enjoy. [ By the way, Takuto will never be the seme for me. XD ]

* * *

><p>"Takuto?" Keito called as she made her way towards him, a smile plastered on her face. It was definitely unusual for her, because she took life very seriously. Regardless, Takuto didn't see any harm in her smile. "Would you be willing to help me?" She asked innocently, twirling a green strand of hair. He blinked and tilted his head ever so slightly.<p>

"What do you need help with, Keito?" He was always so oblivious to the worst ideas as she beckoned him to the science lab. She spent several minutes gathering together a series of chemicals and ingredients. She vigorously mixed them together and put them in a small sized vile. She shook the vile before handing it over to the redhead. In her mind, this was the perfect plan. It was the best way to make everybody happy.

"What's... this?" He asked with a skeptical look. Sure, he wasn't the kind of guy to turn down a favour, but when it came to Keito's concuctions, he felt it was a good idea to question it. She lost her smile and held the usual seriousness.

"It's supposed to increase your strength and agility." That perked Takuto's interests, so he took the vile and looked at it. "Drink it tonight with dinner." She shooed him out of the science lab and shut the door behind him. He stood in the hall holding the vile curiously, an excited grin spreading across his lips. Behind the door, Keito stood there chuckling to herself. What kind of favour was this from Wako?

* * *

><p>Tiger walked towards the garden where Wako, Sugata and Takuto were sitting, laughing and joking with eachother. She poliltely interrupted their conversation to inform them that dinner was ready to be served. Takuto's attention was grabbed and he quickly shuffled off to the dining room, leaving a confused Sugata. Wako on the other hand, seemed to already know what he was up to.<p>

"Time to drink up." He opened the vile and poured the liquid into his mouth, swallowing it. The taste was far from pleasant, in fact it was bitter, and kind of sour. A very pungent taste. The liquid however, felt good. It was warm as it slid down, and it comforted the red head.

Wako and Sugata walked in and took their seats at the table to enjoy their curry rice. It was a simple dish, but every one of them loved it. In the silence of their meal, Wako paid close attention to Takuto, watching him for any weird reactions. He seemed happy and calm, just enjoying each bite of food. Sugata took notice of her staring at him and narrowed his eyes slightly, whether it was jealousy or just curiosity, he didn't know.

* * *

><p>"Ah..." Takuto panted, unbuttoning his shirt as he sat on his bed. Actually, it was Sugata's old bed, and it was very comfortable. He had taken a liking to the mattress. But right then, it was his enemy. It was so hot and unbearable. It made his skin feel like it was on fire. He felt the sweat dripping down his face, neck and chest, and made an attempt to wipe it. "So hot..." He mumbled, getting out of bed. He glanced at the clock that read out 2:03 am. It was horribly late. He sighed and left his room to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. The cool water against his lips was quite the relief, but it didn't last long as the heat came rushing back to him.<p>

A moment later he found himself kneeling on the floor, hunched over. He covered his mouth and closed his eyes, trying to avoid the feelings that were stirring within him. Unfortunately for him, Sugata had woken as well for the sole purpose of a drink. As he entered the kitchen he noticed the hunched over Takuto and immediately walked over to him.

"Takuto!... Are you okay?" He set a hand on Takuto's shoulder and heard his breath hitch in his throat. He withdrew his hand and kneeled beside him. Takuto turned to look at him, his cheeks blazing red, sweat dripping down his face. "Are you sick?"

"N-No..." He said quietly, afraid to open his mouth at that moment. There was a lot of energy and heat flowing through him, but mostly to one very specific spot on his body. He began to shake as it intensfied. Sugata became very worried, but didn't know how to help or react. He looked like he had a really bad fever.

"Let me wake one of the maids." Takuto shook his head slowly, finally getting to his feet. He saw the world spinning, and then his vision went black. He hit the ground with a thud. Sugata's eyes widened. Was he going to be okay? He was panicking now. He tried to wake the redhead, but failed to do so. Instead, he picked him up and brought him back to his own room. The bed was much bigger, and he wanted to keep an eye on him. He got into the bed with Takuto and stayed awake for an hour before the tiredness kicked in.

* * *

><p>Brown eyes were forced open by a strange sound. It was desperate and didn't sound like that of pain. Beside him he saw Takuto stripped down to nothing, laying under a sheet. He was awake and sweating up a storm again.<p>

"How are you feeling, Takuto?" He asked with sleepiness in his voice. The redhead opened his mouth to say something, but ended up moaning softly. Sugata's eyes widened, and he tried to ignore it. It made his heart thump heavily in his chest. It was so... sexy.

"I-I'm okay... S...Sugata..." He laughed breathlessly. The way he said the other male's name made his heart ultimately stop in his chest for a second. Sugata sat up in the bed and peeled away that sheet, noticing it was too much for Takuto. He was only trying to be decent about his nudity. It didn't bother the blue haired male, but he had to try his very hardest not to stare and pounce him right then and there.

They had a complicated friendship, and he wasn't about to ruin it by thinking with his teenage hormones. But by the looks of it, Takuto wanted him to think that way. He had taken Sugata's hand and placed it over his scar on his chest. Every touch felt so good, almost orgasmic. He just wanted relief. He would beg for it if he had to.

"Please.. help.." Takuto panted, back arching off the bed from the simple touch of his chest. Sugata felt his face flush, and as much as that offer pleased him, he didn't feel comfortable taking advantage of him. He sat up in bed and looked away from him. "Sugata..!" He took his hand away from his chest and got out of the bed.

Sugata looked back at him for a moment and saw a facial expression he couldn't handle. It broke his heart. He never expected Takuto to look like that, so... vulnerable. He couldn't take advantage of it, no matter how much he wanted to. But he did need to help somehow.

* * *

><p>"Ahh!... hah... nnnnnnh.." Takuto panted and moaned as Sugata wrapped his fingers around his pulsing erection and stroked it up and down slowly. The friction was enough to make him cum right then and there. He was already dripping with precum. It ran down the shaft and made it easier for Sugata to move. He gave his cock a good squeeze and felt it twitch. He looked up and saw the pure bliss on his innocent face. The way he writhed on the bed was enough to make him hard as well. He wouldn't ask for that to be fixed though.<p>

"Sugata...!" He cried out, his hips bucking forward as he felt a sudden intense pleasure build up in his body. Only moments later he came, in large amounts too. His body shook violently from the relief. Sugata moved to the bathroom to wash his hands, almost tempted to taste Takuto. That would be taking it much too far. He sighed and walked back to the room with a wet cloth, cleaning him up. By then, he had passed out once more. Sugata took the opportunity to dress him and bring him back to his own bed.

The hours of the night seemed to drag on for Sugata as he sat up in bed, thinking. What had just happened? How did he get sucked into helping the redhead? It was very strange... uncomfortable, even. He wanted to go and hold Takuto. By the time he glanced at his cellphone, the numbers read out 5:55 am. He was supposed to get up anyways.

"Did you sleep okay?" Takuto asked, blinking as he watched Sugata poking at the eggs on his plate. There were dark circles under his eyes as well. Apparently, the redhead didn't even remember last night. It was a relief, but Sugata was somehow disappointed too.

"Fine." His voice was cold, and it caused Takuto to flinch slightly. They went on to finish their meals and walk to school. It was silent and awkward, but Takuto had no idea why. Thankfully, Wako found them and broke that awkward silence for them.

"Good morning boys!" She giggled and waved at them. They both waved back. "How are you feeling, Takuto?"

"Tired." He rubbed the back of his neck and yawned. It was odd that she didn't ask Sugata how he was feeling. He would make sure to remember that.

* * *

><p>AN: Well that's that. I thought I'd get away with writing some erotic things for now, but it wasn't enough for my favourite pairing. XD I want storyline too. And hopefully I will continue this. It may take a while since I've got a potential job! :D There might be one or two more parts to this, stay tuned~<p> 


End file.
